Boy meets girl
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal .Se conocen en el metro. Ella aun seguía usando la pulsera del hospital. El aun tenía marcas de la noche anterior. Mi respuesta a un reto. Sin personajes muertos o abusados. Todos humanos. Alice y Jasper.
1. Boy meets girl

**A/N: **Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia. Es la primera que escribo sobre Jasper y Alice. Y quiero hacer los personajes más profundos de lo que mucha gente los hace. Tenemos a Jasper, quien lucha constantemente y puede sentir las emociones de los demás. Luego tenemos a Alice, quien, como humana, fue encerrada por sus visiones. Estoy súper emocionada con esta historia y espero que pueda hacer los personajes bien para Meyer, sin volverlos superficiales y huecos.

**Summary:** Se conocen en el metro. Ella aun seguía usando la pulsera del hospital. El aun tenía marcas de la noche anterior. Mi respuesta a un reto. Sin personajes muertos o abusados. Todos humanos. Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No personajes muertos.  
No abuso.  
No violación.  
No gimoteos (ejemplo: "mi vida es horrible porque no me regalaron el Xbox que quería para navidad").  
Tiene que ser la personalidad de los personajes lo más que se pueda.  
Parejas Cannon (las que son en el libro).

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."  
-_Eclipse_, Stephenie Meyer

"Me ofreciste tu mano, y la tomé sin parar para darle sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, sentí esperanza."  
-Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Meets Girl**

Estaba leyendo un libro que alguien había dejado en el metro esta semana. Mi respiración estaba volviéndose fuerte y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ya sabía como acababa la historia, pero eso no paraba la tensión que sentía cuando todo se desarrollaba. Mordí la carne muerta de mí pulgar mientras mis ojos pasaban por las letras de la página.

Mi agarre en la portada se endureció y moví mis piernas en la silla en la que estaba sentada. El asiento de plástico estaba frio. Había olvidado que no estaba usando pantalones. Acomodé la falda sobre mis rodillas de modo que no flasheara a alguien accidentalmente. Mi pulgar volvió a estar dentro de mi boca y comencé a morder la piel muerta, quitando pequeños pedazos.

El metro paró y la puerta se abrió. La mayoría de la gente en el carro bajó, y otra más subió. No despegué mi mirada del libro para ver quien estaba acompañándome ahora. Pasé los dedos por mi corto cabello (lo sentí como el cabello de un perro porque estaba muy seco por el tinte que le había puesto) y mordí mi labio inferior. Mis dedos comenzaron a temblar cuando cambié la página, mis ojos se quedaron en la última palabra antes de saltar hasta la primera de la página siguiente.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de evitar la visión que estaba interrumpiendo mi historia. No funcionó. Tan pronto como mis ojos se abrieron ya no estaba en el metro. Estaba sentada en un sillón en un apartamento que jamás había visto antes. Alguien estaba parado frente a mí. Era alto y esbelto. No tenía camiseta y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo. Su cabello rubio estaba hecho una maraña y lucia como si no hubiera tomado una ducha en ya hacia algún tiempo.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego de cartas?" Preguntó sosteniendo una baraja. Su voz era profunda y tenía acento sureño.

"Seguro." Asentí, haciendo a un lado mi libro y arrodillándome enfrente de la mesita de café entre nosotros. Comenzó a barajar las cartas, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y sus brazos eran puras venas y huesos. Esas marcas estaban por todos lados.

Me pilló mirando su brazo. "Una vena colapsó cuando estaba tratando de inyectarme." Explicó.

"Eso debió haber sido doloroso." Tomé las cartas que me había aventado.

No contestó. El silencio era cómodo, como si siempre pasara entre nosotros. No se veía como una persona muy habladora, y por la mueca en su rostro; era fácil decir que tenía un montón de conflictos internos.

Mi libro comenzó a volver a enfocarse. En lugar de emocionarme por saber que la visión había terminado, me encontré ansiosa. Quería volver a ese estado de ensueño y ver que más sucedía. Quería saber cómo había llegado ahí, porque sus manos eran tan escalofriantes, o por lo menos donde estaba.

Miré a la persona sentada a mi lado. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y su cabeza descansaba inclinada hacia atrás. Estaba tomando respiraciones profundas y no podía dejar de tiritar, aunque estaba usando una hermosa chaqueta gruesa y el compartimiento del metro estaba cómodo. Su cabello rubio cubría su rostro, y su rostro se veía como si no hubiera visto el sol en años. Era la persona de mi visión.

"Hola," Le alargue mi mano para que la apretara. Mi manga se deslizó por mi brazo. Mis ojos se abrieron y la retiré para acomodar la manga de vuelta en mi muñeca. "Soy Alice." Continué cuando estuve segura de que la manga no se deslizaría de nuevo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Abrió un ojo y me miró. Sus pupilas eran enormes. Era difícil decir de qué color eran sus ojos porque la mayoría del color estaba oculto tras sus dilatadas pupilas. Pero, por la pequeña línea de color rodeando lo negro, estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos eran azules. De un profundo azul mar.

"Jasper." Respondió con su profundo acento sureño. Sus ojos encontraron mi mano. Fue lento sacando su mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miré todas las heridas abiertas que tenia. Era como si algo o alguien lo hubiera atacado. Tomó mi mano, y sus huesudos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi palma. Envolví los míos alrededor de la suya y comencé a mover mi brazo de arriba abajo. Siguió mi movimiento.

"Gusto en conocerte, Jasper." Aparté mi mano. Me devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos parpadearon del libro en mi regazo y luego a mí. Abrió su boca pero la cerró rápidamente.

"Gusto en conocerte también, Alice." Finalmente respondió, metiendo su mano a su bolsillo de nuevo. "¿Qué estás leyendo?" Preguntó.

Lo levanté para que pudiera leer la portada "Lo encontré en él metro hace como una semana." admití, volviéndolo a dejar en mi regazo. Tomé la vieja envoltura de McDonalds que estaba usando como separador y lo puse donde me quedé en la lectura. "¿Así que cuando vas a invitarme a tu casa?" Pregunté, dejando las manos en mi regazo.

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó. Su rostro se contrajo y se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento, pero ¿qué?" Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se frunció el ceño a sí mismo, claramente desconcertado por mi pregunta tan directa. Sacó las manos de su bolsillo y las pasó por su cabello.

Me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y seguía sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo siento." Se disculpó de nuevo. "¿Pero yo? ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué?" Preguntó. Susurró algo para el antes de mirar al piso del metro. Sus manos estaban en su cabello y comenzó a tirar de él.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé. "No quería asustarte." Sentí como un matiz de vergüenza pintaba de rojo mis mejillas. "Nunca dije que fuera tan cabezota y directa. Además de personalidad dudosa, esquizofrenia, despreocupación por todo, y soy extremadamente honesta."

Me miró. Abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Una pequeña, indecisa risa escapó de sus labios. "Um…si." Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Nos conocemos?" Sonó desorientado. Dejó la salir una fuerte respiración y movió su cabeza hacia atrás. "Yo también," Aspiró. "Estoy demasiado drogado para esto." Finalmente admitió.

"No me conoces." Admití.

"¿Eres real?" Preguntó.

"Si." Sonreí.

"¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?" Preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño. "He llevado alucinaciones a mi casa antes, pero la mayoría de ellas no me preguntan, simplemente me siguen."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Pregunté de nuevo.

"Si, si quieres." Apartó las manos de su cabello y dejó salir un largo aliento. "No sé porque querrías venir. No tengo mucho que ofrecer."

"¿Tienes una cama?" Pregunté.

Asintió.

"Entonces tienes mucho que ofrecer."

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N:** Lo sé, es corto. Pero es el primer capítulo y la mayoría de mis primeros capítulos son cortos y luego se alargan. Sí, me doy cuenta de que es parecido a Cigarette Burns, pero a la larga no hay nada como él. Significa que son dos historias completamente diferentes. Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y amaría que les fuera tan bien como a las demás, pero honestamente, no espero mucho. Díganme que piensan sobre este primer capítulo. No será una historia muy larga. Muchas gracias por leer y por favor por favor por favor dejen un review! Estoy demasiado ansiosa con esto porque no es lo que normalmente escribo.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**T/N;** Me enamore de esta historia en cuanto la lei (: Es genial Y llore de desesperacion en el final :P Amo las frases que pone Daddy's al principio sobre la relacion de Alice Y Jasper  
Mi favorita es la ultima xD Son seis capis...muy buenos (: Enfin...Creo que hoy es martes en la noche..si no me equivoco...o miercoles en la mañana..una de dos xD En estos momentos  
debo estar en casa de mi madrina...sali de vacaciones xD Pero deje todos los capis que voy a subir esta semana listos...xD En estos momentos es martes :P  
Solo tendre tiempo de actualizar pqe siempre me tienen muy ocupada cuando vengo xD Es genial, salgo a todos lados Y no tengo tiempo para estarme quieta...es el tipico me duermo a las 3 de la mañana Y despierto a las 7 xD (de la mañana) enfin...si estan de vacaciones disfrutenlas! Y si no..ni modoo a estudiar :P Sean felices ((:  
Reviews? (:

I'm bored...c'mon let's get high ! (8)

xD

**PD; **por si no han leido **rehenes **de **mariialee **deben hacerlo! es una traduccion **buenisima **e inlcuso puedo decir que es mi fic favorito en estos momentos junto con **te presento a mi amante **de **Cinthia Swan; **que no es traduccion..altamente recomendables xD Y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos Y reviews (;


	2. Girl follows boy home

"… Alice y Jasper son los más…místicos. Simplemente ESTÁN juntos, y lo han estado desde antes de que se conocieran. No están completos sin el otro- y nunca lo han estado. Eso es lo que los diferencia de las demás parejas, el "nunca han estado." Ya estaban incompletos desde antes de que se conocieran, esperando el uno para el otro."  
-Stephenie Meyer en Alice and Jasper

**Girl Follows Boy Home**

Estaba seguro de que era una alucinación. Nadie cuerdo querría seguirme a casa, aunque si pidió mi permiso, algo que la mayoría de mis alucinaciones no se molesta en hacer.

Me gustaba. Me recordaba a un hada, pequeña con corto cabello negro y una aguda y musical voz. La única cosa que le falta eran las alas. Me preguntaba si era posible para mí imaginar alas en ella, tal vez un par lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera llevarme con ella cuando se fuera volando.

"Siento lo del apartamento." No sé porqué sentí la necesidad de disculparme. No era como si fuera a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Le daba un par de horas más, tal vez una Buena noche de sueño antes de que volviera a donde fuera de donde venia.

"Está bien." Me sonrió.

Tragué un bulto que se había formado en mi garganta. Me gustaba esta alucinación. No quería que se fuera. Me pregunté si había una forma en la que pudiera volver a mí. Tal vez podría tomar una droga que engañara a mi cerebro y creyera que esta era la única alucinación que tenía permitido tener. O tal vez desearlo con toda mi alma podría hacerla volver.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunté más por un hábito que por curiosidad. Estaba casi seguro de que las alucinaciones no comían. "¿O sed?" Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo algunas cocas en el refrigerados por si quieres una."

Su sonrisa no decayó. "Estoy bien." Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a deslizarse hacia mi sofá. Su pequeña falda se tambaleó con el viento cuando se sentó cerca del brazo del sofá. Se sentó en sus pies y puso el libro que estaba sosteniendo en el metro en su regazo. Lo abrió y continuo leyendo donde se había quedado cuanto se presentó a si misma conmigo.

Pude haber estado agradecido de que no fuera tan exigente como algunas de las otras alucinaciones, o de que hubiera encontrado una manera de entretenerse a mi misma en lugar de molestarme, pero no lo estaba. Quería escucharla hablar. Quería escucharla reír. Quería ver su sonrisa. Tenía una rara fascinación con esta alucinación. Era todo lo que siempre había querido en una niña. Ni siquiera me importaba que no fuera real. Podría pretender.

Entré a la cocina. Un elefante morado estaba parado en la mesa. Pensé en decirle que se bajara de ahí antes de que rompiera mis muebles, pero no quería ser grosero. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé la primera botella de cerveza que pude encontrar que no tuviera grillos arrastrándose por ella. Estaban gritándome en sus agudas voces de bichos. No podía entender lo que estaban diciendo, hablaban un idioma extranjero. Creo que era portugués.

Quité la tapa de la botella en la mesa. El elefante se había ido. No sabía a donde había decidido irse, y en realidad no me importaba. Estaba agradecido de que no hubiera roto mi mesa. La jirafa que estuvo ahí antes ya la había dañado suficiente.

Tomé una botella de medicamentos de lo alto del mostrador. La etiqueta decía tomar media pastilla dos veces al día. Yo tomaba una pastilla cada dos horas. Tenía un amigo que trabajaba en una farmacia. Roba medicamentos para mí. No es ético, pero tampoco imposible. Puse la pastilla en mi boca antes de tomar media botella de cerveza. No me gustaba la cerveza, pero hacia que las medicinas hicieran efecto rápido y ayudaría a que Alice se quedara por más tiempo.

Puse la botella de medicinas de Nuevo en el mostrador y caminé hacia la sala.

El elefante estaba en medio de la habitación, parado frente al sofá. Estaba mirando a Alice, cuya nariz estaba enterrada en su libro. La mire, y luego a él. Me preguntaba si las alucinaciones podían verse una a la otra. Si podían, ¿se pondrían celosas de mis otras alucinaciones? Pensé en preguntarle a Alice, pero me detuve a mí mismo. No quería verme como un tonto si las alucinaciones no podían verse una a la otra.

"Hay un elefante en la habitación." Dije, manteniendo mis ojos en su reacción.

Miró lejos del libro. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron mientras veía alrededor de la habitación, y luego de vuelta a mí. La piel de su frente se arrugó mientras fruncía el ceño. Supongo que las alucinaciones no pueden verse. Hubiera sido interesante si pudieran, sin embargo.

Estaba dándome calor. No estaba seguro de si era el alcohol o las medicinas. Me quité la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la arrojé al sofá. Saqué un paquete de cigarros de mi bolsillo trasero. Un encendedor rojo estaba dentro del plástico. Miré a Alice de reojo. Había vuelto a leer su libro. Pensé en preguntarle si le molestaba que fumara, pero no era como si fuera a darle cáncer de pulmón. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle al elefante.

Encendí mi cigarro y arrojé el paquete a la mesa. Golpeó una baraja de cartas. Miré a Alice y luego al elefante. El elefante estaba asintiendo mientras cambiaba de color. Era de un verde vómito en este momento, lo que me hacía sentir náuseas.

"Muévete." Le dije al elefante para que pudiera pararme frente a la mesita de café y mirar a Alice. El elefante caminó hacia el otro lado del apartamento. Su trompa estaba arrastrándose por el suelo. Creo que estaba enojado porque no estaba poniéndole tanta atención como lo hice con la jirafa. ¿Pero cómo podría? La mujer perfecta estaba sentada frente a mí en un sofá y quería pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con ella, antes de que se fuera.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego de cartas?" Levanté la baraja que estaba en la mesa.

Miró por encima de su libro, y asintió. Una pequeña, muy delgada sonrisa, surgió en su rostro. "Seguro." Dejó el libro a un lado de ella en el sofá, y se arrodilló frente a la mesa.  
Me arrodillé para quedar al otro lado de ella y comencé a barajar las cartas. Estaba mirando mis brazos. Los mire también, y luego subí la Mirada hacia a ella. "Mi vena colapsó." Contesté para ella. Era obvio que iba a preguntarlo. Le lancé algunas cartas.

"Debió haber sido doloroso." Tomó las cartas que estaban apiladas frente a ella. Sus pequeños dedos comenzaron a ponerlos juntos para que estuvieran en una pila perfecta.

No sabía que decir. Quería decirle que lo había sido, pero no quería ahuyentarla. El elefante se puso celoso y se fue. Ahora éramos sólo Alice y yo. Esperaba que, jugando cartas con ella, no fuera a aburrirse o sentirse abandonada.

"¿Qué juego quieres jugar?" Pregunté, decidiendo que el silencio había durado mucho tiempo. Aspiré un poco más de mi cigarro y luego tiré el resto de él en mi cerveza. Era maleducado fumar enfrente de alguien, y no quería darle a Alice una razón para que se fuera.

"¿Quieres jugar guerra?" Preguntó, lanzando la primera carta en la cubierta de la mesa. Eran seis tréboles.

Asentí, lanzando mi primera carta a la mesa. Cuatro corazones.

Tomó dos cartas, sin mirarme. Lanzó otra. Esta vez era un as.

Simplemente le di mi carta, sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera vencer un as sin tener uno yo, y aun así tendríamos que declarar la guerra y no creía que pudiera ganar.

"Gracias." Me sonrió, tomando la carta y poniéndola en lo alto de su pila. La manga de su camiseta se deslizó hacia arriba, revelando una pulsera blanca.

Se dio cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo en que yo lo hice. Tomé su muñeca antes de que pudiera bajarse la manga. Sus ojos no se abrieron y sus mejillas no se calentaron como habrían hecho las de cualquier persona normal si hubieran sido descubiertos con un secreto vergonzoso. En lugar, subió más la manga de su camiseta para enseñarme varias cortadas y magulladuras.

Tomé la pulsera y la moví para poder leer el nombre en ella. "Mary Alice Brandon." Leí en voz alta. Había varios números bajo de eso. Ninguno de ellos tenía sentido para mi.

"Veo el futuro." Dijo Alice.

La miré. Estaba sonriéndome. No era una sonrisa feliz. Era el tipo de sonrisa que le das a alguien cuando no quieres ser grosero. Alejó su mano de mí, pero no se bajó la manga. En lugar de eso, subió su otra manga. Había más magulladuras, mas no cortadas.

"Mis padres me enviaron al hospital para que pudieran encontrar una cura para mí. Me realizaron una terapia de electrochoques varias veces y cuando eso no detuvo las visiones, mi padre ofreció la idea de una lobotomía."

"¿Las lobotomías no son ilegales?" No era mi intención interrumpirla.

"No en todos lados, pero en la mayoría de los estados lo es. Dicen que es muy bárbaro." Asintió. Sus pequeñas manos fueron hacia su cabello. "Mi papá es un hombre muy poderoso, sin embargo, y mientras tengas el dinero diferente, literalmente puedes incluso asesinar a alguien y zafarte." Tomó un aliento profundo y se inclinó contra el sofá a su espalda. "Me enviaron a un hospital, uno real, tu sabes, el tipo de hospital al que la gente enferma va. El doctor mantenía sus voces bajas cuando estaban a mí alrededor. Yo estaba programada para una operación de amígdalas. El plan era, por lo menos por lo que podía ver en la visión quitarme las amígdalas como lo habían planeado, y cuando las enfermeras se fueran, uno de los doctores procedería con la lobotomía."

Salté un poco y grité. Alice estaba sentada frente a mí con una piqueta en la esquina de su frente. Sangre recorría sus mejillas y sus ojos perdían sus pupilas. Giró su cabeza al otro lado y me frunció el ceño. Mi aliento se volvía pesado y me pregunté si era posible que sacara la piqueta de su cráneo sin herirla.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda. _Es sólo mi mente jugándome una jugarreta_. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo. _Alice no tiene en realidad una piqueta incrustada en su cráneo. Cuando abra mis ojos todo volverá a la normalidad._

Abrí los ojos. Su cabeza seguía volteada, pero la sangre y la piqueta se habían ido. Aun estaba frunciendo el ceño. No la culpaba. Traté de hacer algo que pudiera hacerla sonreír, pero el shock de haber visto a alguien con una piqueta en su cabeza me estaba poniendo difícil pensar en algo placentero de que hablar.

"Tuviste otra alucinación, ¿cierto?" Preguntó. No sonó enojada o asustada. Era como si estuviera preguntándome si había dormido bien.

"¿Cómo saliste de la lobotomía?" Evadí su pregunta.

"Me fui." Se encogió de hombros, tomando la mitad de mis cartas y mezclándolas con las suyas.

"¿Cómo te fuiste? ¿Sólo caminaste hacia afuera?"

Asintió. "No es tan difícil como crees. Es aún más fácil cuando tienes visiones." Comenzó a barajar la pila entera en sus pequeñas manos. "Me vi saliendo del hospital, así que me fui."

"¿Qué tan seguido son correctas tus visiones?

Lanzó dos cartas frente a mí. Una de ellas boca abajo y la otra boca arriba. Le fruncí el ceño. ¿Había decidido cambiar el juego qué estábamos jugando?

"Depende." Puso dos cartas frente a ella. La que estaba boca arriba era de diez corazones. "No puedo controlar mis visiones. A veces ni siquiera se vuelven realidad. Cada quien es libre de voluntad. Sólo sé su decisión en el momento. Todos pueden cambiar de parecer, y eso cambia mi visión." Miró a su carta boca abajo. "¿Quieres otra carta o estás bien?"

"¿Qué estamos jugando?" Pregunté mirando mí carta. Eran siete tréboles. Lo alto eran tres picas.

"Blackjack. Veintiuno. Pontoon. Depende de cómo quieras llamarlo."

"Otra carta –hit me-." Le dije. Nunca era bueno jugando al blackjack, pero podía jugarlo con ella si eso era lo que en realidad quería jugar. "¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?"  
Me miró. Sus ojos se engrandecieron y su rostro decayó. "¿Estás pidiéndome que me quede?"

Asentí. "Eres la primera alucinación que en realidad me gusta."

Su labio se movió ligeramente y dejó salir una risita ligera. "Me quedaré mientras me tengas a tu alrededor. No tengo otro lugar al que ir." Me lanzó otra carta. Era una reina de corazones.

"Me quedo." Le dije, levantando mi mano.

La reina de la carta sonrió. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y fruncí el ceño. Estaba guiñándome mientras sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo. Sus labios se fruncieron y una pequeña lengua rosa comenzó a recorrerlos. Miré a Alice. Estaba frunciéndome el ceño.

"¿Aún quieres jugar?" Preguntó. "Te ves un poco enfermo."

"Estoy bien." Mentí, poniéndome de pie y tomando un paso lejos de la mesa. Corrí hacia algo. Me di la vuelta. El elefante había vuelto. Miré a Alice. "Olvidé tomar un medicamento." Tomé la botella de cerveza y caminé hacia la cocina. La jirafa estaba sentada en la mesa. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, probablemente porque si se parara golpearía el techo.

Estaba acostumbrado a alucinar, pero había un punto donde se vuelve demasiado. No me gustaba que las cartas me coquetearan. Me gustaba Alice, quería que se quedara. El elefante era un poco molesto, pero podía vivir con él. La jirafa probablemente rompería mi mesa, pero nunca comía ahí de todos modos. Pero las cartas no me coquetean.

No podía abrir la botella de la medicina. Mis manos temblaban demasiado. "¡Mierda!" Grité mientras la estampaba en un lado de la barra y trataba de abrirla. No estaba funcionando. Estaba a punto de estamparla de nuevo, cuando la mano de Alice se envolvió alrededor de la mía. Fruncí el ceño.

"Déjame verlo." Tomó la botella y la abrió por mí. "¿Cuántas necesitas?" Vertió las pastillas en su mano.

La culpa hizo que mi estomago se contrajera. "Dos." Respondí, tendiendo mi mano.

Me dio dos pastillas blancas. Las metí en mi boca y tragué. No bajaron. Mi garganta estaba demasiado seca. Necesitaba algo para hacerlas bajar. Tomé la botella de cerveza de la barra.

"No." Alice tomó mi muñeca. "Pusiste tu cigarro adentro." Explicó. La puse de nuevo donde estaba. Había tragado colillas de cigarros antes, la mayoría de las alucinaciones simplemente se habían reído. "¿Hay algo más en el refrigerador?"

Escupí el medicamento en mi mano. "Sí, pero ten cuidado con los grillos."

Asintió y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Pregunté, girándome de modo que pudiera mirarla. Estaba abriendo la puerta del refrigerador. Los grillos rosados seguían escalando por la cerveza y gritándome en portugués.

"Parece que necesitas ayuda." Quitó la tapa a una coca, y me la alargó. Quería una cerveza, pero me contuve de decir algo. No quería herir sus sentimientos

"Gracias." Puse las pastillas en mi boca y comencé a tomar la coca.

Alice saltó a la barra. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso pudiera ver por encima de él, mucho más de que pudiera saltar en él. Su falda verde colgó de sus rodillas. Sus manos descansaron en su regazo. "Creo que necesitas recostarte."

Aplasté la lata vacía de coca en mi mano y la miré. Balanceaba su pie de adelante a atrás. "I'm Estoy bien." Mentí. "Sólo necesitaba algo que calmara mis nervios."

"Los relajantes de músculos pueden hacer eso por ti." Sostuvo la botella entre sus manos.

"Puedes tomar una, si quieres."

"No." Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres recostarte? No te ves muy bien."

Asentí. "Me duele la cabeza." Admití. Y la jirafa estaba mirándome feo. No le dije la ultima parte, pero definitivamente estaba en mi cabeza. "¿Quieres recostarte conmigo?" Pregunté.

"No quiero meterme en tu camino." Frunció el ceño.

"No me molestarás. Además, tengo miedo de que cuando despierte, te hayas ido."

Saltó fuera de la barra. "Okey." Me sonrió. "Me recostaré contigo." Tomó mi mano.

Sonreí. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no me sentía enfermo. Mi estomago no estaba hecho nudos. No estaba preocupado por los elefantes o las jirafas. Toda mi atención estaba en la pequeña mano que envolvía la mía. Se sentía…agradable.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N:** Bien, definitivamente es más largo. Tengo una idea de cómo quiero escribir esta historia. Estoy muy emocionada por ello. Amo su relación porque como Stephenie dijo, están incompletos el uno sin el otro. Jasper está convencido de que es una alucinación y Alice es solo una chica que escapó de una lobotomía y ahora anda con un chico sobre quien tuvo una visión. Además, es divertido escribir sobre alucinaciones. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido. Es sólo el segundo capítulo. Vendrá más cuando la historia progrese.

**Línea favorita:** "Hay un elefante en la habitación." ¿Tienen una línea favorita? Si la tienen, por favor déjenme un comentario diciéndomela. :)  
Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/T: **Había olvidado lo bien que se siente traducir algo de Daddy's y como todo fluye como si yo misma estuviera escribiéndolo, sin necesidad de buscar palabras o exprimirme el cerebro para entender. Teamamos Stephanie (:  
Sigo enferma (supongo). Y castigada. Gracias Annie por ser una super duper buena persona (?) y actualizar por mi (: Ah, y por lo del limón. Si funciona xD  
-Todos digan: GRACIAS ANNIE! (cafesitodeldia/drabble queen –link en mi perfil-) porque si no fuera con ella no estarían leyendo esto.  
Teamoo dude (L)


	3. Boy makes girl breakfast

"_Segundo, él realmente está haciendo esto por Alice. Alice es la vida entera de Jasper. Ella es la cosa más importante en el universo para él, y el haría absolutamente todo por ella. Para Jasper no hay límites de quien o que destruiría por Alice. No es que ella quiera que el este destruyendo cosas. Ella es el lado resplandeciente de su relación- ella lo hace reír (Y él no reía mucho antes de Alice)…"_

-Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Makes Girl Breakfast**

Los brazos de Jasper estaban envolviendome estrechamente cuando desperté. Su aliento caliente mandaba vibraciones por mi espina dorsal. Giré mi cabeza para poder contemplarlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba regularmente. Me pregunté cuanto le habría tomado poder dormir anoche. Se estaba quejando de dolores de estómago y de que el elefante no dejaba de mirarlo. Tuve un ojo en él la mayor parte de la noche, pero estaba tan cansada que terminé quedándome dormida antes que él, y no puedo ver el futuro mientras duermo.

Me arrimé más cerca a la calidez que venía de su cuerpo. El manto con que él que me envolvió anoche era papel delgado. Hacían menos cuarenta grados afuera, por lo menos, y Jasper no podía pagar una calefacción. Me estaba congelando.

"Sigues aquí." Susurró Jasper, su voz sonaba sorprendida y adormilada.

Asentí. "¿A dónde iría?" le pregunté sin mirarlo. Froté mi brazo contra el suyo. No podía entender como alguien podía estar tan caliente en una habitación tan fría.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Pude sentir como sus hombros subían y luego bajaban. Esto me hizo voltearme para no poder mirarlo. Sus pupilas ya no estaban dilatadas. Pude ver sus hermosos ojos de un azul marino. Me quitaban el aliento.

"¿A dónde iría?" pregunté de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Susurró. "De vuelta a casa… donde sea que van las alucinaciones cuando se van."

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar una risa. No era una risa alegre. Era una risa coqueta. Algo de lo que no estaba muy segura en que fuera buena, pero estaba dispuesta a probar con Jasper. "No soy una alucinación" Agité mi cabeza.

"No puedo creer eso."

"¿Por qué?" descansé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. Su brazo seguía apretado a mi alrededor. Forzándome a estar más cerca a su cuerpo. Nadie me había sujeto de esa forma antes. Había leído de eso en libros, pero nunca lo había experimentado ni había creído que lo experimentaría. Nadie quiere abrazar a una loca. No paraba de tener escalofríos.

"Porque no hay manera de que alguien tan perfecta como tu exista."

Me sonrojé. "No soy perfecta." Negué. "Si fuera perfecta no vería el futuro y mi cabello no se sentiría como el de un perro." Pasé mis dedos entre mi cabello.

"¿Porqué me seguiste a casa?" me preguntó. "¿Porqué quisiste venir conmigo? ¿No estabas preocupada de que yo fuera un asesino psicópata que quisiera matarte?"

Agité mi cabeza. "Puedo ver el futuro, Jasper. Tal vez no sepa todo, pero sabré si quieres herirme." temblé de nuevo. Jasper dejó ir mi mano y empezó a frotar mi espalda. "Y no tenía ningún lado a donde ir. Te vi en el metro, y tuve la visión de que vendría aquí, así que decidí preguntarte si podía venir."

"Me alegra que preguntaras." No me miró cuando dijo eso. Se movió sobre su espalda y miró el techo. No me dejó cuando lo hizo, me mantuvo presionada contra su costado, mi mejilla presionada contra su pecho. No había tensión sexual entre nosotros, lo que agradecía. Solo estaba presionada contra su costado, para no morir congelada.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Froté mi mejilla contra su pecho. Era como mi estufa personal. No estaba segura de si era la medicación o el alcohol lo que lo hacía tan cálido. Podrían haber sido los dos.

"Me gusta tenerte cerca. Me haces sentir… normal."

Sonreí. Otra vez el sonrojo vino a mis mejillas. No sabía si era por Jasper, pero todo sobre él, todo esto, me parecía normal. Nada era incomodo, nada era forzado. Solo era… normal. Nosotros éramos normales. Yo nunca había sido considerada normal, y algo me decía que Jasper tampoco era considerado normal, pero cuando estábamos juntos, por lo menos para mí, era como si por primera vez en mi vida, no fuera rara. Me sentía cómo Jasper había dicho, normal.

"¿De dónde eres?" le pregunté, decidiendo que quería conocerlo un poquito más. Ya le había dicho mi historia, ahora quería conocer la suya. "Tu acento me dice que no eres de por aquí."

"Texas." Respondió Jasper con su acento sureño. "Me mude aquí con mi madre cuando mi padre murió"

"¿Y donde está ella?" pregunté.

Jasper suspiró. "Murió unos meses después que mi padre. Sobredosis de alcohol y analgésicos."

"Lo lamento." Susurré. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor fuertemente. Estaba tratando de darle un abrazo. Mis padres seguían vivos así que no sabía que era ser huérfana. Solo podía simpatizar con él, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacerlo sentir consolado.

El frotó mi espalda. "No es realmente gran cosa." Se encogió de hombros. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo he superado."

Eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Me sentí culpable por abrir viejas cicatrices. Suspiré. "Lo siento." Me disculpé de nuevo. "No debí de haber sacado el tema." Me alejé de su pecho y Salí de la cama. El manto me seguía envolviendo, a pesar de que seguía usando las ropas con las que vine. Estaba temblando visiblemente. "¿Te importa si uso tu baño?" Le pregunté frotándome los brazos.

"No." Jasper negó con la cabeza. "¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? Puede que no tenga mucho, pero creo que tengo suficiente para panqueques."

Sonreí. "Unos panqueques suenan bien."

Me sonrío de vuelta. "¿Jarabe o crema?"

"Jarabe, por supuesto."

"El baño esta a la derecha." apuntó hacia la puerta, mientras se deslizaba de la cama. Puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás. El sonido de su espalda cayendo sobre su cama resonó en la pequeña habitación.

"Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí." Le agradecí mientras me desenvolvía el manto y lo tiraba sobre la cama. Froté mis brazos con mis manos y camine al pasillo del baño.

---

La cocina olía a mantequilla quemada. Era lindo, de una extraña manera. Cerré mis ojos y tome aire por la nariz mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña área que era su cocina. Mis brazos estaban envueltos fuertemente en mi pecho y temblé cuando mi pie toco el piso helado de azulejos, pero por lo demás ya estaba caliente. Especialmente desde que el calor de la estufa de gas mantenía esa parte de la casa caliente.

"Te encontré una chaqueta" me dijo Jasper.

Abrí mis ojos. El estaba sosteniendo una chaqueta de cuero en sus manos. La tomé sin pensarlo dos veces y pasé mis brazos por los agujeros. La chaqueta, para sorpresa de nadie, era demasiado grande. Pero no me importó. Las mangas devoraban mis manos, y el largo cubría mis rodillas. Estoy segura de que le habría quedado como un guante. Yo solo era demasiado pequeña.

"Gracias" Levanté una de las mangas hasta mi nariz y tome aire. Olía a cigarrillos y alcohol, pero había una distinta esencia de almizcle que hacia la esencia de Jasper. Era lindo.

Me trepé en la encimadera. Saqué mis piernas debajo mío. Jasper volvió a cocinar. Una espátula negra estaba en sus manos y el mantuvo toda su atención en el panqueque, la mantequilla se estaba derritiendo en la sartén. Mordí mi labio y descansé mi mano con la palma hacia arriba. Me sentía como si fuera yo la que debería estar cocinando. No me parecía justo que Jasper pagara la renta y luego cocinara el desayuno para ambos. Abrí la boca para objetar sobre ello, pero la realidad es algo duro que debo afrontar.

Cerré los ojos y gire mi cabeza hacia un lado. Recé mentalmente para que la visión que estaba a punto de tener no sea de algo malo sobre Jasper. Cuando abrí mis ojos, seguía en la cocina pero la estufa se estaba incendiando. Jasper estaba tratando de apagarla con dos botellas de cerveza y yo con un pedazo mojado de tela.

"Lo siento." Grité cuando el fuego se apagó al fin. "Honestamente no quise hacerlo, era mi primera vez tratando de hacer panqueques, y no sé qué paso, de verdad, lo siento." Estaba casi histérica.

Jasper me miró y luego a la estufa. "Nunca había visto un fuego prender tan rápido antes." Me miró de nuevo. Abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Agitó la cabeza.

La cocina de mi visión empezó a desaparecer y la cocina de verdad volvió. Jasper me estaba mirando sobre su hombro. Sus cejas rubias estaban levantadas y me miraba ceñudo. Le sonreí, sonrojada. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiese sido sobre Jasper, pero estaba avergonzada de que hubiese sido de mí quemando su cocina.

"¿Tuviste otra visión?" me preguntó. No sonaba enojado o molesto. De hecho creo que puedo decir con seguridad que sonaba fascinado con la idea.

Asentí, todavía sonrojada.

"¿De qué se trataba?" Se volvió a la estufa.

"Estaba por ofrecerte prepararte el desayuno" decidí decirle la verdad. No sabía mentir y no iba a empezar ahora. "y en mi visión vi la estufa quemándose, porque no se cocinar."

Jasper se volteó para poder mirarme. Alzó una ceja. "¿Tuviste la visión de que quemabas mi estufa porque me ibas a cocinar el desayuno?" Su voz era lenta.

Mordí mi labio y asentí. No estaba segura de cual sería su reacción. La visión no me daba mucho con lo que trabajar.

El dejó escapar un bufido antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y empezar a reír. El en verdad se estaba riendo de mí. Al principio fue suave, casi difícil de diferenciar si era estaba riendo o tosiendo, pero luego se empezó a hacer más violenta y obvia. Se doblo sobre sí mismo, su mano agarrando su estomago mientras empezaba a reír mas fuerte. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente con cada carcajada.

Mordí mi labio muy fuerte mis mejillas ardían. Mientras más me avergonzaba su risa se iba haciedo más contagiosa. Reí con él. Jasper me miró, su cara roja por la risa. "¿Tuviste la visión de que quemabas mi estufa porque me ibas a cocinar el desayuno?" Su aliento salía en pequeños jadeos que se convirtieron en pequeños ataques de risa. Nunca había visto a nadie reír tanto antes en mi vida, y Jasper no parecía la clase de persona que reía a menudo, eso hacia este momento más raro.

"Si," reí "la tuve."

Él me sonrió. Su risa era menos violenta, de vez en cuando soltaba una risotada, pero no era tan malo como cuando le dije por primera vez sobre mi visión. "Gracias por tener esa visión" Dejó salir otra risotada. "No hubiera sabido que hacer si mi estufa se incendiara."

"Hubieras dicho: "Nunca había visto un fuego prender tan rápido antes" y luego hubieras abierto tu boca, la hubieras cerrado y habrías sacudido tu cabeza."

"¿Viste todo eso en tu visión?" Preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero algo llamó su atención. Se volteó hacia la estufa. "¡Mierda!" Gritó, agarró la espátula de la repisa y la metió debajo del panqueque. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Se volteó y puso el panqueque quemado en el lavadero.

Mordí mi labio. "Lindo." Me forcé a decirlo. Estaba tratando de no reír, pero era difícil.

Jasper señaló a la estufa. "No se está incendiando." Puntualizó.

"Es cierto" Asentí. Todavía estaba sonriendo. "Nunca había visto un panqueque quemado."

"Calla." Río, mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. "Debo recordarte que la estufa no se está incendiando." Puntualizó de nuevo.

Sonreí "Buen punto."

Jasper terminó de hacernos los panqueques. Salte de la repisa y abrí él refrigerador. Busqué los grillos, no los encontré. Tomé la caja de leche.

"¿Cuándo caduca?" Me preguntó Jasper antes de que pudiera abrir el cartón.

Mire la fecha impresa. "¿Qué día es hoy?" lo miré.

Miró sobre mi hombro la leche en mis manos. La saco de ahí y la abrió, la olió, y la cerró. "Esta caduca." Tiró la caja en un basurero debajo de la repisa. "¿Quieres una coca?" Abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

Asentí. "Una coca suena genial" Saqué los platos de la estufa y caminé hacia la mesa, el jarabe ya estaba ahí.

Jasper puso una coca delante de mi plato y jaló la silla para mí. "Gracias" le sonreí y me senté.

El jaló la silla de mi costado y se sentó. Con botellas de medicamentos en una mano y una cerveza en la otra. Lo mire ceñuda. Pensé en decir algo sobre que la cerveza y los medicamentos no van bien juntos, pero no quería sonar sermoneadora, así que mordí mi lengua y recogí mi panqueque con un tenedor.

"¿Qué clase de medicación es esa?" Le pregunté, mirando las pastillas en su mano.

Se encogió de hombros. "Diferentes medicamentos para diferentes cosas." Abrió las botellas de medicamentos a la vez y tiro las pastillas en la mesa. Dos de casa una. Tenían que haber por lo menos doce pastillas en la mesa. Era como si él hubiera abierto su propia farmacia. El las reunió todas en su mano y las introdujo en su boca. Después de eso, abrió la botella de cerveza y se lo tragó todo junto.

Cogí el jarabe de la mitad de la mesa y lo vertí en mis panqueques. Yo no era Jasper, no sabía cuales necesitaba y cuales estaba tomando solo porque si. Solo deseaba que él no las tomara con cerveza. No era un doctor, pero sabía que no iba a terminar bien. Mantuve mi _ojo_ abierto, estando segura de concentrar toda mi energía en el futuro de Jasper.

"Estos panqueques están buenísimos." Lo elogié cuando tomé el primer bocado.

"Gracias. Les agregué un poco extra de vainilla." Jasper tomó un bocado de sus panqueques. "Mi mamá me enseñó eso."

Sonreí. "¿Cómo era tu mama?" pregunté.

Jasper suspiró. "Hermosa. Divertida. Tenía una percepción del mundo que no mucha gente tiene. Todo era un juego para ella. Nunca tomó nada en serio. Pero era una buena madre. Me amaba. Nunca hizo nada para herirme. Pero también amaba el alcohol. El era su mejor amigo." No dijo nada más. Tomó varios bocados de sus panqueques. "¿Cómo era tu mamá?" preguntó mirándome.

Suspiré. "Hermosa. Rica. Se casó con mi papá por su dinero y porque tenía su propio yate. No llegué a verla mucho. Mayormente veía a la nana. No me gustaba mucho la nana," solté una risita nerviosa. "Ella fue la que le dijo a mi mamá sobre mis visiones."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo hagas."

Jasper y yo hablamos bajito juntos el resto del desayuno. Mantuve un ojo en él, ambos físico y mental. No pude ver nada dramático pasando en su futuro, pero sus pupilas se fueron dilatando durante el desayuno, pero sus modos no se alteraron y él seguía siendo el hombre más dulce que nunca hubiera conocido. Solo deseaba realmente que fuera más cuidadoso sobre su mediación.

"Gracias por el desayuno." Tomé los platos de la mesa y los puse en la repisa. "Yo lavaré los platos ya que tú hiciste el desayuno."

"No," Dijo detrás mío. "Yo lavaré los platos. Eres mi invitada."

"¿Estás seguro?" Fruncí el ceño. "No es un problema para mí."

"No, es mi casa y tu eres mi invitada." Giró el grifo y dejó el agua correr en el lavadero. Tomó los platos de la repisa y comenzó a pasarlos por debajo del agua.

Suspire, decidí que si él quería lavar los platos, podía. Caminé hacia la otra habitación donde había dejado mi libro. Supuse empezar donde lo había dejado. Me senté en el medio del cojín del sofá y abrí mi libro. Pasé la vista por las letras hasta encontrar donde me había quedado. Estaba en el medio de una oración cuando la página se empezó a poner borrosa. Estaba por tener otra visión.

"Por favor no dejes que sea sobre Jasper…"

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N: **Mi estomago está matándome. Eck. Como sea, de verdad espero que les guste. Estoy un poco nerviosa sobre esta historia porque no estoy acostumbrada a la relación de Alice y Jasper, aunque amo esta historia. Es una de mis favoritas. Okey, bueno, tomaré una siesta y espero no morir por esta estúpida gripe que tengo. Gracias por el maravilloso apoyo. Por favor no teman dejar un review _positivo_. :)

¿Alguna línea preferida en este capítulo? Sé que no es tan gracioso como el otro, pero, ¿tienen una escena favorita en este capítulo o historia?

Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**A/T: **También es mi historia preferida de Daddy's (: aunque…quien sabe, ahora que Cigarette Burns está de vuelta -yeey- estoy traduciendo el primer capítulo, así que deberían tenerlo para esta noche. No es una historia muy fácil de traducir, y tengo que hacerle justicia por la memoria de Daddy's. Me siento en realidad honrada de poder traducirla.

NOTA:** OneStrokeMore **se ofreció a traducir este capítulo por mi (: -muy lindo de tu parte-. Así que los reviews y agradecimientos van para ella, y para Daddy's, obviamente. Muchas gracias :D


	4. Girl tries to help

**A/N:** ¡POR FIN! Finalmente actualicé. Dios, trabajé en esto toda la semana. Es enserio, trabajé en él un poco cada día, luego borré casi todo, lo escribí de nuevo, y lo borré otra vez. Este capítulo me tomó una semana y un día (literalmente). Ugh. No estaba en humor de escribir esta semana, no es que no ame esta historia, o escribir, sólo no estaba de humor.

"Ella vio a Jasper y supo que estaba buscándola incluso antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.  
-_Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer

**Girl Tries to Help**

Siempre me he preguntado si las alucinaciones saben que son alucinaciones. Si viven sus 'vidas' creyendo que son reales, sólo para descubrir al final que eran el fragmento de la imaginación de alguien. Y cuando lo descubrían, ¿pasaban por una epifanía como Bruce Willis lo hizo en _sexto sentido, _o simplemente desaparecían? Supongo que depende de la alucinación y de que tan convencidos de ser reales están.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el elefante morado estaba convencido de que era real. No se había separado de mí desde que lo imaginé anoche. Me miraba cuando Alice y yo íbamos a la cama, y siguió mirándome cuando Alice y yo despertamos en la mañana. Traté de ignorarlo, para que no ahuyentara a Alice. Mi teoría de que prestarle más atención a una alucinación que a otra para hacerla desaparecer, estaba probándose incorrecta.

"¿Te irías?" Le siseé mientras Alice estaba fuera de la habitación. No sabía cuando se había ido; sólo que estaba fuera. Estaba ansioso por qué no volviera, pero esperaba que las medicinas que tomé en el desayuno la mantuvieran aquí por un poco más de tiempo. No estaba totalmente convencido de que fuera real. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El elefante giró su cabeza a un lado. Sus ojos amarillos me miraron. "No quiero irme." Dijo _ella _en una voz aguda, imitando a Alice.

Volví a ignorarla. Estaba tratando de meterse debajo de mi piel imitando a Alice. Pero no lo dejé funcionar. Me levanté del sofá y caminé a la cocina. Todo estaba dando vueltas, así que tomé la encimera como soporte. Me dirigí al refrigerador. Los grillos que estaban ahí anoche se habían ido, excepto por el que se había estrellado contra la pared.

Quería limpiar el punto rosado, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin tocarlo. Y no quería algo asqueroso y rosa sobre mis manos. Terminé decidiendo ignorarlo, y tomé una cerveza en su lugar. Ya estaba drogado; la cerveza no haría más daño.

"¡Mierda!" Grité cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Alice sentada sobre la encimera a mi espalda. La cerveza se me cayó. El sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos contra el piso resonó y mis pies se mojaron. Miré hacia abajo; el suelo estaba cubierto de vidrio y cerveza. "Mierda." Maldije de nuevo, no queriendo limpiar el desastre que acababa de hacer. Si hubiera estado solo, lo hubiera dejado así, pero no quería que Alice se cortara por accidente.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Le pregunté mientras me agachaba para recoger los cristales con la mano. No tenía una escoba, pero la mayoría de los pedazos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para recogerlos con mis dedos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté Alice, su voz sonaba desconcertada. La miré; estaba frunciéndome el ceño con la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Te fuiste." Traté de sonar casual mientras seguía recogiendo pedazos de vidrio. Brinqué hacia atrás cuando un pedazo se escapó de mi mano y se convirtió en un rosado grillo. Mi corazón palpitó pesadamente en mi pecho.

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo, Jasper."

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, tratando de entender si estaba jugando conmigo. Sus pequeñas piernas colgaban del borde y se movían de atrás hacia adelante. Su cabeza seguía apuntado a un lado. No estaba sonriendo. Se veía genuinamente confusa.

"Nunca me fui, Jasper." Sacudió su cabeza, sus pequeñas piernas dejaron de moverse. "Es enserio, he estado aquí todo el tiempo."

Fruncí el ceño. Le creía. No tenía razones para no hacerlo; simplemente no podía imaginar porque pude haber creído que no estaba ahí. Me incorporé y caminé hacia el bote de basura, para poder tirar el vidrio que había recolectado. Me giré y Alice seguía sobre la encimera. Aún me miraba ceñuda con su pequeña cabeza hacia un lado.

Parpadeé. "Tu ropa." La apunté, pero luego dejé caer mi dedo porque recordé que apuntar era grosero. "Es diferente a la de ayer." Vestía un par de jeans azules y un top amarillo.

Miró hacia abajo. Sus cejas arrugadas. "Estoy usando lo mismo que usé ayer." Dijo, sus pequeñas piernas estaban extendidas frente a ella. Miró sus jeans antes de mirarme a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento." Me disculpé. "Debo estar viendo cosas." Tomé una toalla de un cajón y la arrojé hacia la cerveza en el suelo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó.

La miré y asentí. "Si, sólo, estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo." Me paré sobre la toalla, matando todos los grillos. Sus agudos gritos y lloriqueos de dolor taladraban mis oídos.

"_¡__Liberdade_ [libertad]!" Chilló uno de ellos, mientras salía de debajo de la toalla. Me paré sobre el antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

"¿Necesitas recostarte?" Preguntó Alice.

La miré de nuevo. Estaba mirándome con la barbilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras mis manos corrían a través de mi grasiento cabello. "No, estoy bien." Los grillos habían parado de gritar. Creo que los maté a todos. Miré a la toalla una última vez. Estaba cubierta de algo rosa asqueroso y gotas de rojo. Miré a Alice de nuevo, estaba frunciéndome el ceño.

Caminé hacia ella.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en shock. Sus labios se movieron hasta quedar en una línea recta. Descruzó las piernas y separó su barbilla de su mano. Parpadeó.

Extendí mi mano, lenta y cuidadosamente para no asustarla. La punta de mis dedos rozaron su pómulo. Las aparté, sorprendido de lo fría que se sentía.

"¿Te sientes bien, Jasper?" Preguntó, ceñuda de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres recostarte?"

"No. Estoy bien." Sacudí mi cabeza. Estaba alucinando. Eso podía explicar porque creí que Alice se había cambiado de ropa, o que se había ido por ese corto periodo de tiempo. Simplemente estaba alucinando.

"Debes estar aburrida." Le dije, tomando la toalla del suelo. Olía a cerveza.

Pude verla encogerse de hombros gracias mi visión periférica. "En realidad no, tú me mantienes entretenida."

La miré. Estaba sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta. Tenía una sonrisa de verdad hermosa. Caminé hacia el bote de basura. Estaba a punto de arrojar la toalla, cuando noté que había más puntos rojos cubriéndola.

Miré mi mano. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Asumí, que desde que los grillos no sangraban rojo, tenía que ser mía. Arrojé la toalla al bote para poder sostener mi muñeca con la otra mano. No sentí ningún dolor, no hubiera sabido que me había cortado hasta que en realidad mirara mi mano y notara la sangre.

"Ouch." Siseé, finalmente. El dolor estaba disparándose a través de mi brazo. Estaba seguro de que hubiera dolido más si no estuviera drogado.

Caminé hacia el fregadero y abrí la lleva del agua. No tenía alcohol, tenía cerveza, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto ayudaría para limpiar la herida. Ayudaría en que no dolería tanto, sin embargo. El agua estaba fría mientras aclaraba la sangre.

Las pequeñas manos de Alice se envolvieron alrededor de las mías, sus dedos corrieron sobre mi palma mientras frotaba la sangre que se había secado, limpiándola. El agua, que había estado clara antes, se había vuelto de color cobre. La miré en sorpresa. Su cara era dura mientras ponía toda su atención en asegurarse de que la herida estaba limpia.

"¿Tienes alcohol?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Mantenla bajo el agua, entonces." Dejó mi mano y desapareció.

Miré mi mano. La sangre se había ido y el agua estaba clara de nuevo. Podía ver la cortada que el vidrio había hecho. Bueno, no era tanto una cortada, más bien un corte profundo. Una parte de mí se sentía mareada, la otra estaba fascinada por el hecho de que un pequeño pedazo de vidrio pudiera hacer un hoyo tan grande en mi mano.

"Aquí," dijo Alice mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de ella. Por la mitad de un segundo, me pregunté cómo sabía dónde estaban las toallas. "No creo que sea tan profundo como para que tengamos que ir a la sala de emergencia, pero dejaremos esto alrededor de él en caso de que comience a sangra de nuevo." Empujó mis dedos para que yo sostuviera la toalla que envolvía mi mano.

"Gracias." Le sonreí.

"No hay problema." Me devolvió la sonrisa. Apagó el agua y me encaminó al sofá. Su pequeña mano seguía envuelta ligeramente alrededor de la mía. Era tan suave.

El elefante morado estaba esperándonos al otro lado de la mesita de café. "No tengo manos." Asintió hacia sus pies. "Pude haberte ayudado si pudiera."

"¿Estás sintiéndote mareado?" Preguntó, asegurándose de presionar la toalla en mi mano. Aunque no había sangre filtrándose. Me pregunté si había dejado de sangrar, pero no quería que Alice dejara de sostener mi mano, así que no dije nada.

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza.

Levantó la mirada para verme a mí, y luego a la puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se volvió blanco. "Alguien está a punto de tocar la puerta." Dijo.

Miré la ventana. Tenía cortinas cubriéndola, solía poner cartón sobre ella, pero el dueño de las propiedades estaba sospechando que estuviera plantando hierba, así que me hizo quitarlo. No podía ver nada a través de las cortinas.

"¿Quién viene?" Pregunté, mirando de nuevo a Alice.

"No sé." Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus ojos no dejaron la puerta. "Nunca lo he visto antes."

Alguien tocó la puerta. Miré de nuevo a la cortina. La silueta me indicaba que dos figuras estaban paradas fuera de mi ventana. Me puse de pie, mirando alrededor de la habitación para ver si había algo que pudiera ser ilegal. No había nada a simple vista. Esperanzadamente, no traerían a un judicial.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunté, inclinándome contra la pared junto a la puerta. Casi estaba seguro de que no podían ver mi silueta a través de la ventana.

"Jasper," una voz familiar dijo. "Soy yo. Edward. Abre la puerta."

Me estiré para tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando recordé algo. "¿Quién está contigo, Edward?" Pregunté, desconfiado.

Hubo un momento en silencio. La única cosa que podía escuchar era el palpitar en mis oídos. "Bella," respondió. La frustración estaba clara en su voz. "Ya sabes, mi prometida. La que dijiste que era una alucinación y luego trataste de taclear en su décimo octavo cumpleaños porque estaba tratando de matarte con un cuchillo para pastel."

Pensé por un minuto. Bella. Bella. El nombre me era familiar, pero no podía ponerle cara. Tenía tantas alucinaciones que era difícil recordar cual era cual. Me giré para mirar a Alice. Seguía sentada en el sofá, sus pequeñas piernas estaban cruzadas debajo de ella. No iba a olvidar a Alice, sin embargo, no podía permitírmelo.

"¿Cómo es?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"Cabello castaño, ojos cafés, pálida. Sólo abre la puerta, Jasper. Hace frío."

Miré a Alice de nuevo. "¿Debería abrir la puerta?" Mi miqueé con la boca.

Asintió. "No sé porque no querrías hacerlo." Me sonrió.

Miré al elefante después. "Me gusta tener compañía." Dijo.

"¿Por qué me importa lo que tu pienses?" Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta. Edward pasó por la grieta primero, seguido de Bella. La cerré fuertemente y puse el seguro antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar. Le fruncí el ceño a Bella. Se veía familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

"Hola, Jasper." Me sonrió.

"Bella." Asentía hacia ella.

Se acercó un paso a Edward. Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de las de ella. Rodé los ojos. Ahora sabía donde la había visto. Era la novia de Edward, o, supongo que prometida ahora. Él estaba obsesionado con ella. No me preocupaba mucho; su papá me había arrestado por intoxicación pública el día después de la graduación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, sin moverme de la puerta. No quería darles la impresión de que quería que se quedaran tanto como quisieran.

"Te dije que vendría." Dijo Edward, liberando la mano de Bella y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "La semana pasado, cuando te dije que Bella y yo íbamos a casarnos."

"Felicidades," mitad entusiasta. Me gustaba Edward y estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado su alma gemela, o como la llamara ahora, pero hoy no era un buen día para que hubiera venido. "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"El 24 de Agosto," respondió Edward.

"¡Oh, Dios, Jasper!" Gritó Bella mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me alejé un paso, pero había pared a mi espalda, así que no pude ir a ningún lado. Se paró a medio paso y apuntó a mi mano. "¡Tu mano!"

Miré hacia abajo. Mi mano estaba cubierta en sangre. Nunca había visto tanta sangre antes, en mi vida. Fruncí el ceño. Tenía una toalla alrededor de ella. Miré al sofá para ver si Alice sabía dónde estaba, pero ella no estaba ahí. Miré alrededor de la habitación, poniendo especial atención en el piso. Había puntos rojos en la alfombra, pero ninguna toalla.

"Iré por algo para envolverla." Dije Bella antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Edward tomó mi mano. "Creo que podrías necesitar puntos." Quería ir a la escuela de medicina, y su padre era doctor, así que supongo que eso significa que lo sabe todo.

Aparté mi mano de él. "Estoy bien." Le dije. Miré alrededor de la habitación por Alice, asustado de que hubiera salido corriendo sin decirme. Estaba parada junto al elefante, contra la pared. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Le sonreí, agradecido de que aun estuviera aquí. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward miró a quienes estaba mirando, y luego de nuevo a mí. No se veía impresionado. No podía entender porque. La mujer más hermosa del mundo estaba en mi apartamento. Yo hubiera estado impresionado si la hubiera visto en el de Edward.

"Estaré bien." Le dije. "Su padre es doctor."

Edward me miró a mí, en shock. "Recordaste que mi padre era doctor." Pretendía estar impresionado, pero lo conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba decepcionado de mí.

Asentí, sólo medio importándome que estuviera enojado conmigo por algo. Mi preocupación principal era Alice. Estaba limpiándose las mejillas.

"Aquí," Bella tomó mi mano, "trata esto." Puso una toalla mojada, la misma que Alice había usado, sobre mi mano y presionó. Esta vez la sangre si filtró a través de ella rápidamente.

"Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital, Bella." Le dijo Edward mientras dejaba mi mano y abría la puerta.

Miré a Alice. Estaba sollozando. Sus pequeñas manos envolvían su boca y nariz mientras lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

"Prenderé el auto." Dijo Bella, caminando fuera del apartamento con las llaves de Edward. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de la toalla. No quería que se cayera esta vez.

"Volveré pronto." Le prometí a Alice, mientras Edward me empujaba fuera de la puerta.

"Estaré esperándote." Dijo Alice a través de sus manos, asintiendo.

"¡No vayas a ningún lado!" Estaba al borde de las lágrimas yo también. "Por favor, por favor no vayas a ningún lado."

Edward me empujó fuera de la puerta y la cerró antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta. Estaba parado en el cemento que conducía a las escaleras y otros apartamentos. El elefante morado que estaba en mi apartamento estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y creo, es difícil decirlo, que estaba llorando.

"Volveré." Le prometí, sintiéndome culpable por haber sido malo con ella antes. "Lo prometo."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** No puedo creer que en realidad me gustara este capítulo. Me gustó muchísimo. Sé porqué, pero al mismo tiempo es como, hombre. Me tomó para siempre terminar esto. Es un capítulo extremadamente importante y, o hace la historia, o la arruina, así que creo que me intimidé a mi misma por ello. Como sea, amo este capítulo, espero que ustedes lo disfrutaran también.

Línea favorita: "No tengo manos." Asintió hacia sus pies. "Te hubiera ayudado si pudiera." – La amo. Cuando estaba probando que el capítulo quedara bien, esta línea fue la que se me quedó más.

¿Alguna línea favorita? Sí tienen una, déjenla en un review.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/A:**

Hey :) Sólo quedan dos capítulos más de esta historia. Es mi favorita de Daddy's, y amo este capítulo. En fin; quería pedirles un enorme favor xD Hace un tiempo, escribí un one-shot de Alice y Jasper llamado **Manzanas ensangrentadas **(está en mi perfil, en caso de no lo hayan leído aún, y quieran hacerlo.) La versión en inglés **Bloodstained Apples **participa para un concurso que Bronzehairedgirl620 y Daddy's Little Cannibal hicieron. Hay una encuesta en el perfil de **Bronzehairedgirl620. (**La tengo en mis autores favoritos.**) **Si pudieran tomar un poco de su tiempo y votar por él sería genial y se los agradecería mucho :D Recuerden, **Bloodstained Apples-estrella'black. **Muchas gracias (:

**Angel25: **El fic es una traducción, y eso es lo que lo hace original, bueno y emocionante. xD Si quieres que te ayude a subir tus fics, mi msn está en mi perfil, puedes agregarme. Besos.


	5. Boy Kisses Girl

"Jasper fue al primero que vi-no pareció haberme visto para nada. Sus ojos sólo eran para Alice. Fue rápidamente a su lado; no se abrazaron como otras parejas que se encontraban ahí. Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, de alguna manera, el momento era tan privado que sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado."  
-_New Moon_, Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Kisses Girl**

Miré el reloj, era casi medianoche. Jasper aún no había llegado a casa. Estaba aterrorizada por él. Nunca me había preocupado por alguien antes, no como lo estaba por Jasper, por lo menos. No podía entender mi encaprichamiento con él. Era como si tuviera algún poder invisible sobre mí. Cuando lo vi caminar fuera del apartamento con Edward y Bella para ir al hospital, mi estómago se encogió y vi todas las posibles cosas malas que podían pasarle. Me asustó tanto, que comencé a llorar.

Sabía que ir al hospital era algo bueno para él. Estaba actuando tan raro. No lo conocía tanto como para saber si era normal, pero seguía diciendo que yo desaparecería, o que me había cambiado de ropa. Aún seguía usando la misma falda que usé cuando lo conocí la primera vez en el metro, seguro, estaba más sucia y había un raro olor viniendo de ella, pero no me había cambiado.

Suspiré mientras corría los dedos por mi cabello. Quería llorar de nuevo, esta vez por frustración. No debería preocuparme por Jasper, no de esta manera. Estaba haciéndome a mi misma enfermar de preocupación. El iba a estar bien. Probablemente sólo le darían unos puntos, medicina para el dolor, y mandarlo de vuelta a casa. A menos de que decidiera robar medicinas de la farmacia…Cerré mis ojos y le rogué a la imagen de Jasper esposado desaparecer de mi cabeza.

No había tenido una visión de él desde que se había ido, lo que me hacía sentir incómoda. Nunca había querido una visión antes, pero ahora prácticamente estaba rogando por una. Quería demasiado mal tener una pista, cualquier pista de que Jasper estaba bien.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió. Salté y giré mi total atención a ella. Jasper entró. Estaba usando una chaqueta, aunque no salió de aquí con una. Mantenía su cabeza baja y podía ver el vendaje blanco envuelto alrededor de la mano con la cortada. Dejé salir un gritito involuntario. Jasper se giró hacia mí, sus ojos estaban grandes; o era la sorpresa, o la medicina para el dolor con la cual los doctores lo habían drogado.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?" Ahogó un grito.

Asentí. No hice ningún ademán de salir del sillón. Estaba preocupada de que no quisiera que me quedara, o esperara que me fuera.

Caminó hacia el sofá mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Puse el pie en el cojín y giré mi cuerpo para que la parte baja de mi espalda estuviera apoyada contra el brazo del sillón. Sonreí. Jasper se sentó frente a mí.

"Gracias por quedarte." Me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué dijeron los doctores?" Pregunté mientras tomaba su mano. La llevé a mi regazo y miré las vendas. No había sangre.

"Necesitó puntos," dijo Jasper. "El padre de Edward es un doctor, así que no me cobró. También me dio una botella de medicina para el dolor para las molestias." Jasper buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una botella con receta. Me la alargó. La tomé de su mano y leí el nombre de la medicina: Clozapine. Eso no era para el dolor.

"¿Te importa si me quedo con esto?" Pregunté mientras envolvía fuertemente mis dedos alrededor de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, tengo más en el armario de las medicinas."

"¿Cómo esta?" Sostuve la botella. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "No específicamente, pero tengo medicina para el dolor."

"Oh," suspiré aliviada.

"¿Para qué quieres esa medicina?" Preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

"En el hospital en el que estuve solían dármela," respondí mientras ponía la botella en la mesita de centro.

"Toma un tiempo en hacer efecto," Dijo Jasper. Lo miré.

"¿Ya tomaste alguna?" Pregunté. Mi estómago se encogió y me sentí ansiosa. No sabía porque estaba sintiéndome ansiosa, sabía para qué era la medicina, probablemente le habría ayudado, pero una parte de mí no quería que la tomara.

Asintió. "El Dr. Cullen me hizo tragarla. No te preocupes, de todos modos convencí a la enfermera de inyectarme aún más después de que se fue."

Lo miré ceñuda. "¿Cuánta medicina tomaste mientras estabas ahí, Jasper?"

Se encogió de hombros. "La verdad, no sé," admitó. "Lo que el Dr. Cullen me dio y lo que pude sacarle a las enfermeras ¿por qué?"

"Nada más," mentí. "Sólo tenía curiosidad." Seguí mirando su mano. Me sentí enferma de nuevo y un poco culpable por no haber estado ahí para él. Quería seguirlo cuando Edward y Bella lo llevaron al hospital, pero no creí que a Edward le hubiera gustado que me pegara a ellos.

"No creo que le agrade a Edward," Le admití a Jasper. "Él sólo me miró cuando estaba aquí, como si estuviera enojado conmigo o algo."

Jasper suspiró, lo que me hizo elevar la vista hacia él. Estaba sonriendo. "Eso es parcialmente mi culpa" dijo, "Edward está acostumbrado a ver muchas chicas por mi casa. Cuando te vio, probablemente esperó que fueras una de las chicas que se quedan en la noche y luego se van en la mañana."

"Como una chica de una sola noche…" No era una pregunta. Sabía en lo que Jasper estaba implicado. Era difícil negar los celos y el dolor que sentí al darme cuenta de que Jasper había estado con otras chicas. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si yo pudiera ser una de esas chicas que Edward pensó que era cuando me vio. La otra parte no quería pensar en ello.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Jasper. Fruncí el ceño. Jasper no me miró. Estaba mirando al piso. Apreté mi agarre alrededor de su mano. Me miró. Le sonreí. No me devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía porque se sentía culpable por tener chicas de una sola noche. No era como si estuviera escondiendo cuerpos debajo de las tablas del suelo. Miró a la pared frente al sofá. Su rostro se endureció y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Cállate," le siseó a la pared. "No sabes de qué estás hablando." Miré la pared. No había nadie ahí. Pensé en alargarle a Jasper la botella de medicina y decirle que tomara la dosis recomendada, pero me paré a mí misma. Era demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo.

"Debes estar cansado," susurré. "Has estado en el hospital todo el día."

Jasper me miró. "Estoy un poco cansado," dijo. "Pero no quiero irme a dormir." Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía y la llevó a su regazo. Su pulgar trazó círculos sobre el espacio entre mi pulgar y dedo índice.

"Cuando estaba en el hospital," susurró Jasper. Me pregunté si susurraba porque estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar más fuerte, o porque le avergonzaba lo que tenía que decir. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Estaba preocupado de que me dejaras." Apoyó su mano buena sobre la mía. Su mano era tan áspera y seca que la venda se sentía más suave que ella. "Seguía viéndote aburrida y caminando fuera de mi apartamento."

"Dije que no me iría, Jasper." Descansé mi mano sobre la suya.

"Lo sé, pero la gente dice cosas que en realidad no quiere decir." Sus ojos volaron hacia la pared y luego volvieron a mí. "Gracias por no irte, Alice."

"En realidad no es un problema, Jasper. Yo-"

No pude terminar mi enunciado. Jasper había acortado la distancia entre nosotros y presionado sus labios sobre los míos. Lo miré, mis ojos se agrandaron y parpadeé, varias veces, confundida y sorprendida por el beso. Nunca había besado a un hombre antes. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Así que cerré mis ojos.

Jasper se apartó. Mis ojos se abrieron. Estaba mirándome. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Me mordí el labio. Podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza de no saber cómo besar y porqué acababa de besar a un chico.

"No sé besar," admití.

Sonrió. "Puedo enseñarte."

Presionó sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Moví mi mano lejos de la suya y tomé su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos, así que cerré los míos. Su mano buena se mantuvo sobre mi rodilla mientras empujaba sus labios más fuerte sobre los míos. Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás por la fuerza.

Sus labios se separaron y giró su cabeza a un lado. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró alrededor de mis fruncidos labios. Mis ojos se abrieron de un tirón y lo miré. No sabía hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Así que continué sosteniendo su rostro cerca del mío. Quería convencerlo de que estaba disfrutando el besarlo; simplemente no sabía cómo besarlo de vuelta. Hizo lo mismo de nuevo, esta vez girando su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

Traté de imitarlo. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y abrí mis labios. Estaba a punto de cerrarlos cuando sentí la lengua de Jasper rozar mi labio inferior y la piel de mis dientes. Mis ojos se abrieron y me aparté. No estaba esperando eso.

Mi respiración estaba irregular y mi mano había caído en mi regazo. Me mordí el labio inferior y pasé la lengua sobre él. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no reírme. "Lo siento," me disculpé cuando Jasper abrió los ojos. Podía sentir mis mejillas aún más calientes.

"No." Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien." Sonrió.

Me incliné más cerca de modo que estuviera sobre mis rodillas. Moví la mano hacia su mejilla de nuevo y le sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos. Mi cabeza se giró hacia un lado mientras el se acercaba. Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar contra mi pecho mientras esperaba a que su lengua acariciara mi labio inferior de nuevo. Lo hizo. Tomé una respiración profunda a través de la nariz y abrí la boca.

Jasper profundizó el beso deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Mi primera reacción fue apartarme, sorprendida por el raro sabor que dejaba en mi boca, pero luché la reacción y continué arrodillada frente a él, mi mano seguía sosteniendo su mejilla. Tomó la mía y me sostuvo ahí. Empujó su rostro más cerca del mío.

Me aparté. Mi aliento salía en pesadas respiraciones. Lo miré. Estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como los suyos. Me mordí el labio de modo que pudiera pasar mi lengua por él, sin que Jasper lo notara.

"Creo que estoy listo para ir a la cama ahora," dijo Jasper.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** En _Eclipse_, está implícito que Jasper tuvo sexo con María antes de que lo matara. Así que quise añadir eso a la historia. Estoy tratando de mantener su relación tan cannon como me es posible, lo que es un poco difícil.

Fue demasiado raro escribir esa escena con Jasper y Alice besándose. Son una pareja tan privada (vean la cita de arriba) y fue muy incómodo escribir sobre su primer beso. No sé. No me gustó. Se sintió raro. No habrá un lemmon en esta historia, así que si están leyéndola por el lemmon, deberían parar ahora. Apenas y me gusta escribir sobre ellos besándose, no puedo escribir un lemmon. Su relación es tan profunda, es difícil enseñarles sobre ellos intimando porque sientes como si estuvieras viendo (o más bien leyendo) algo que no deberías.

¿Alguna escena o línea favorita en este capítulo? Sé que es corto; es una de esas historias en las que por mucho que quisieras escribir un capítulo largo, no puedes sin hacer dos capis en uno. Sigue siendo una buena historia, sin embargo.

¡Dejen un review si les gustó! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Estrella'black: **Hola :) Sé que no he actualizado absolutamente nada, pero esque he estado como loca por mi examen de admisión al bachi :S Es mañana y literalmente me acordé de el antier. Estoy demasiado preocupada por él, no sé ¡nada! :S Y traduje el capi ahorita, aprovechando que mis papás trabajan, me tienen estudiando todo el día. En fin, quería decirles que:

Bloodstained Apples –Manzanas ensangrentadas- pasó a la segunda ronda del concurso gracias a sus reviews! –son tres rondas-. Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por votar. Regálenme un boleto a la tercera ronda y voten de nuevo! :) me haría demasiado feliz. Por si no saben cómo hacerlo, las instrucciones están en el capítulo anterior.

¡Muchísimas gracias, y voten de nuevo!

-**Bloodstained Apples-estrella'black.**


	6. Girl is an hallucination

**A/N:** "Este es el final. Mi hermoso amigo, este es el final. Mi único amigo, el final." Les dije que esta historia sería corta. Nunca quise escribir una enorme novela sobre esto. Pensé en hacerlo más largo, pero no había manera en que pudiera. Estaría simplemente alargando todo y los capítulos serían cortos y nada emocionante pasaría y todos estarían como: "¿Por qué escribiste eso? Eso fue basura." Así que decidí simplemente terminarlo. Además, creo que termina en calma, pero tal vez sólo soy yo.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"Alice y Jasper no se muestran tanto, pero tienen la relación más profunda. Están casados, pero una vez fue suficiente para ellos."  
-Stephenie Meyer. (N/T; mi frase favorita. Por algo Alice y Jasper son mi pareja preferida)

**--**

Cuando era pequeño, solía desear a las 11:11. Mi mamá me dijo que si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza, se volvería realidad.

Deseé ser mordido por una araña, para poder tener poderes como Spiderman. Al día siguiente encontré una araña colgando en una telaraña bajo las escaleras en nuestro apartamento. Me mordió. Terminé en emergencias no más que una hora después.

Deseé que mi papá, quien había ido a comprar un paquete de cigarrillos ocho años atrás, volviera a casa. Al día siguiente mi mamá lo encontró fuera de nuestra casa, muerto. Una sobredosis de cocaína había acabado con él.

Deseé que pudiéramos mudarnos porque el apartamento en el cual vivíamos hacia infeliz a mi mamá. Nos desahuciaron al día siguiente.

Deseé que mi mamá encontrara a alguien que la amara. Al día siguiente encontró un novio que se convirtió en su prometido, quien se convirtió en su abusador.

Deseé que el esposo de mi mamá dejara de golpearla. Al día siguiente ella le disparó.

Deseé que alguien pudiera encontrar el cuerpo del esposo muerto de mi madre en las tablas del suelo de mi cuarto; el olor estaba causándome nauseas. Al día siguiente la policía llegó, encontraron el cuerpo. Enviaron a mi madre a la cárcel y a mí me pusieron en un lugar de cuidado adoptivo.

Dejé de pedir deseos después de que me llevaron a ese lugar. Mi primer madre adoptiva, quien era Católica, me dijo que desear era obra del demonio y cada vez que siquiera pensara que estaba deseando a las 11:11 me había escribir versos de la Biblia. Eventualmente dejé de desear después de que me di cuenta de que podría desarrollar el síndrome del túnel carpiano por todo lo que estaba haciéndome escribir.

El reloj encima de la estufa marcaba las 11:11. Lo miré. No podía decir si eran las once a.m. o p.m. Parpadeé. Sólo tenía un minuto para desear algo. No podía pensar en algo que quisiera, además de que Alice se quedara.

Cerré los ojos. Treinta segundos. Tenía treinta segundos para pedir un deseo.

"Tal vez deberías desear la paz mundial." La voz de Alice dijo. No era Alice; Alice estaba leyendo sentada en el sofá.

Abrí los ojos y los rodé para poder ver a la elefante morada. Estaba parada a mi lado, su cabeza baja de modo que su trompa se cernía sobre el azulejo del piso. No podía decir si estaba frunciendo el ceño o sonriendo bajo su trompa. Decidí que estaba frunciendo el ceño; me sentiría culpable si estuviera sonriendo.

"Pedí no tener alucinaciones," Le dijé al reloj segundos después de que dieran las 11:12. Estaba cansado de lidiar con elefantes morados, grillos rosados, o cualquier cosa que pudiera salir.

"¿Por qué pedirías eso?" El elefante rosado preguntó en su imitación de la voz de Alice.

La ignoré mientras la pasaba para hablar con Alice en el sofá. Sus pies estaban cruzados bajo ella y estaba leyendo el libro en su regazo. Me senté a su lado. Levantó su cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Pregunté. Estaba desesperado por conversación.

Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo un libro." Lo cerró y lo puso sobre la mesita de café. Se movió de modo que estaba encarándome. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y descansaron sobre su regazo. "¿Cómo está tu mano?" Preguntó.

La levanté para ella. La tomó y la levantó entre sus manos. Trazó el rastro de las vendas. No podía sentir sus dedos siguiendo el trazo que los vendajes hacían, pero podía sentir sus manos envueltas alrededor de la mía. Comenzó a tararear. Reconocí la canción. Era la que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era pequeño. No creía que alguien más la conociera.

"Yo puedo cantar," el elefante rosado dijo. La ignoré. "Puedo bailar también." Me hizo mirarla. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras movía sus pies y hacía un movimiento para estamparlo en el piso.

"No, ¡No lo hagas!" Grité. Aparté mi mano de la de Alice y brinqué en mis pies. La elefanta se paró a ella misma de estampar el pie en la tierra. Me paré frente a ella, con mi corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. No sabía cómo iba a explicarle a la gente bajo mi apartamento porque había agujeros en su techo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Preguntó mientras bajaba su pie lentamente hasta que estuvo en el piso.

"No me gusta bailar," mentí. "Me hace sentir incómodo." Alargué la mano para tomar su pierna, pero me detuve a mí mismo. No quería darle la impresión de que quería sostenerla.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. "No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo." Dejo caer su cabeza. Su trompa cayó en el piso.

Me giré para mirar a Alice. Ya no estaba sentada sobre el sofá. Fruncí las cejas y miré alrededor. No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. El elefante también se había ido. Corrí los dedos entre mi cabello y traté de pensar en algún lugar al cual pudiera haber ido. Este era un apartamento pequeño, no pudo haber ido lejos.

"Alice," llamé. Nadie respondió. "Alice, ¿dónde estás?" Caminé dentro de la cocina, no estaba ahí. Miré alrededor, haciendo un esfuerzo en mirar bajo de la barra en caso de que decidiera aparecer, con sus pequeños pies colgando del borde como lo hizo la última vez.

Nunca vino.

Suspiré y giré hacia el refrigerador. Necesitaba tomar mis medicinas de todos modos. Abrí la puerta, ignorando a los grillos que parecían no irse, y me estiré para tomar una botella de cerveza, pero me paré a mí mismo. A Alice no le gustaba cuando tomaba cerveza, aunque no dijera nada, podía decirlo por la manera en que fruncía el ceño cada vez que tomaba una. Tomé una lata de coca, en lugar de eso.

Las medicinas estaban sobre la barra. Tomé cada botella y la leí. Trataba de recordar cuales no había tomado esta semana. Abrí tres, y vertí una pequeña cantidad de pastillas sobre mi mano. Las arrojé dentro de mi boca y comencé a beber la coca.

Puse las tapas de nuevo sobre las botellas cuando hube terminado y caminé hacia el sofá. El elefante morado estaba sentado detrás de la mesita de café. Puse la lata en la mesa frente a ella y corrí los dedos entre mi cabello. Esa elefanta estaba volviéndome loco. Me di cuenta de la botella de medicamento en la esquina y la tomé. Era la medicina para el dolor que Carlisle me había dado.

La abrí y dejé caer unas pocas pastillas en mi mano. Eran pequeñas, azules y redondas pastillas con el número 5216 en ellas. Tomé una y la sostuve al nivel de mis ojos. Nunca había visto una pastilla para el dolor azul, pero, hey, el doctor siempre tenía la razón. Dejé que unas pocas cayeran en mi boca y las tragué con ayuda de la coca.

"¡No!" Gritó Alice.

Brinqué ante el sonido de su voz, aflojando mi agarre en la lata de coca, que cayó al piso. Comencé a toser el ácido líquido, pero lo tragué de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que había tosido una de mis pastillas. "¿¡Qué!?" Grité. No quería gritar, pero había perdido el control del volumen de mi voz.

Alice se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, sus frías manos tomaron mi mandíbula. Enterró la punta de sus dedos en mis mejillas, forzándome a abrir la boca. Movió su cabeza, de modo que veía bajo mi garganta. "No," susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, no, no."

Dejó ir mi mandíbula y se puso de pie, sus manos temblaban a su lado mientras sacudía la cabeza. "No," gritó. "¡No, maldita sea! ¡No!" Sus manos fueron hacia su cabello y miró al cielo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté de nuevo. Miré la receta en la botella. No había nada que dijera que estuviera en algún problema, no había nada acerca de problemas de cráneos o huesos cruzados, y ninguna advertencia que dijera que no podía tomarla con otra medicina.

Miré a Alice. Estaba paseando frente a la mesita de centro. El elefante morado, que se había movido hasta enfrente de la puerta, estaba mirándome con ojos abiertos. Estaba susurrando algo. No podía entender lo que decía. Creo, nadie puede estar seguro, que estaba diciendo "¿por qué?"

"Lo siento," Alice dejó de pasearse por la habitación. Sus manos cayeron a sus lados y se giró hacia mí. "Exageré." Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se detuvo a sí misma. Caminó alrededor de la mesita y se sentó a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su regazo. Comenzó a trazar la línea de los vendajes de nuevo.

La miré ceñudo. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté. No sabía que más decir.

Asintió. "Estoy bien, sólo estoy…me asustaste, eso es todo." Envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía. "No me gusta cuando tomas mil pastillas."

Parpadeé. "No tomo mil pastillas. Yo-"

"O mezclas medicinas," agregó. "No es saludable y te matará tarde o temprano." Levantó la mirada hacia mí. Sus dedos dejaron de acariciar mis vendas. "¿Por qué lo haces? Sé que no puede ser por las alucinaciones." Sonrió. Creo que estaba tratando de hacer una broma.

Le devolví la sonrisa, más por impulso que por sentirme feliz realmente. Me encogí de hombros. "Me hacen no sentir. Me gusta no sentir."

"Pero hiere a tus amigos." Siguió mirando las vendas. "Edward se veía muy emocionado de verte ayer."

Bufé. "No estaba emocionado."

"Condujo hasta aquí solo para verte." Me recordó Alice. "No harías un esfuerzo para ver a alguien, si no estuvieras emocionado por hacerlo." Comenzó a acariciar las vendas.

No dije nada. Sabía que tenía razón. Simplemente no quería admitirlo. Era más fácil pretender que nadie se preocupaba por mí, y que sólo estaba hiriéndome a mí mismo, que admitir que la gente si se preocupaba por mí y estaba hiriéndolos también a ellos.

"¿Qué si mueres?" Preguntó.

Mi cabeza se disparó. Traté de mirarla a los ojos, pero estaba mirando mi mano. "No voy a morir." Le prometí.

"Todos mueren, Jasper." Alice aún no me miraba. "Es parte de la vida."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué estamos hablando de la muerte? Soy inmortal."

Alice me miró. Sus ojos estaban abiertos enormemente. "Y eso me asusta. No eres inmortal. Eres un humano y necesitas ayuda."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No quiero tener esta conversación contigo" Mi mente estaba gritándome que la sacara de mi apartamento, como hacía con toda la gente que trataba de tener esa conversación, pero estaba tan asustado de la idea de ella yéndose, que no dije nada.

Alice tomó mis mejillas. Sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. Traté de retirarlas, pero no me dejaría ir. "Vas a morir si no recibes ayuda," dijo cada palabra alta y clara. Su voz era casi idéntica a la de Esme, la madre adoptiva de Edward; me había exactamente lo mismo el día antes de la graduación.

"No voy a morir." Cerré mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza, pero Alice no dejó ir mi rostro.

"Estás en un modo de supervivencia, Jasper." La voz de Alice volvió. "¿Realmente crees que tu cuerpo puede soportar todos esos químicos que estás echándole?" Ves cosas constantemente, tus emociones son impredecibles, no puedes distinguir la realidad de un sueño, vas a morir si no recibes ayuda."

Tomé su muñeca y le sonreí. "No voy a morir, Alice." Dejé salir una aguda risa mientras separaba sus manos de mi rostro. "Te lo dije. Soy inmortal. He sobrevivido a más cosas de las que te imaginas. No moriré."

"No has muerto aún, eso no significa que no vayas a hacerlo." Alice dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre su regazo. "Dijiste que el padre de Edward era doctor -"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No voy a hablar con el padre de Edward sobre esto."

Alice se mordió el labio. "No quiero que mueras, Jasper. Perderte me mataría." Tomó mi mano de nuevo y la puso sobre su regazo. "Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que las drogas le hacen a las personas, lo que le hizo a tu madre. Tú sabes lo mucho que te dolió…¿Por qué hacerle eso a la gente que amas?"

Envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya. No quería mirarla. Continué mirando nuestras manos. "¿Te duele verme así?" La miré.

No dijo nada al principio. Miró nuestras manos, su agarre se apretó alrededor del mío. "No quiero verte herido," susurró. Levantó la mirada. "Me duele verte herirte."

Levanté sus manos a la altura de mis labios y las besé. "Hablaré con Edward mañana, entonces," le prometí. "No prometo ir a tratamiento, pero veré si algo que pueda parar las alucinaciones."

Alice sonrió. "Eso es todo lo que pido".

"Si ayuda algo, tomé mi medicina con coca esta vez." Dejé ir su mano para poder tomar la coca que había caído en el piso y la subí a la mesa. Tendría que limpiar el desastre que hice en la mañana.

"Ayuda." Se inclinó de manera que su cabeza descansaba en mi regazo. Abrazó sus rodillas hasta que sus pies estaban presionados contra su ombligo. "¿Aún vez alucinaciones?" Preguntó.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. El elefante se había ido y todo se veía normal. Bajé la cabeza y miré a Alice. Acariciaba mis jeans con los dedos. "No," sacudí mi cabeza. "Ya no."

Me incliné, dejando mi cabeza descansar sobre una almohada. "Estoy un poco cansado." Le dije a Alice. "No sé porque, especialmente cuando tomé coca."

"Ese es un efecto secundario común de la Clorazine," dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté. Peiné su cabello con mi mano vendada. Quería mirarla, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverme.

Podía sentir como sus pequeños hombros se encogieron. "Simplemente lo hago…" su voz era suave, casi triste. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea de que Alice estuviera triste, especialmente después de que había aceptado hablar con Carlisle.

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

Alice volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Sólo estoy cansada. No quería sonar triste, no debería estarlo." Se quedó callada. "Prométeme que llamarás a Carlisle mañana."

"Lo prometo," bostecé. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. "'¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Carlisle?"

"Sólo lo hago," dijo Alice.

Comenzó a tararear. Era suave, si mi apartamento no estuviera tan callado y no hubiéramos estado tan cerca, no lo hubiera escuchado. Estar despierto no estaba ayudándome. Me acurruqué más cerca de la almohada, encima del sofá.

"Me gusta esa canción," le dije. "Mi mamá solía tararéamela cuando era pequeño."

"Lo sé," susurró Alice.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo lo hago."

No dije nada. Ya estaba dormido.

--

Alice no estaba ahí cuando desperté. Chequé la cocina, el baño, mi cuarto; incluso salí a ver si estaba en el balcón- tampoco. Tomé mi medicina como suponía hacerlo, leí las recetas y sólo tomé la dosis recomendada. Incluso tomé la que Carlisle me había dado. Toda con una lata de coca.

Llamé a Edward mientras esperaba a que Alice volviera a casa. Suponía que había ido a caminar. Incluso yo tenía que tomar aire fresco de vez en cuando. Aceptó hablar con Carlisle sobre poner una cita para mí. Le pregunté sobre Bella y la boda, después de disculparme por haber sido un idiota el otro día. Me ofreció ser su padrino de bodas si quería. Accedí a hacerlo, siempre y cuando pudiera llevar a Alice conmigo. Dijo que estaba bien, después de un momento de duda.

"Hey," dije al teléfono. "¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de la medicina que Carlilse me dio?"

"¿Estás sintiéndote bien?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, sólo un poco cansado, también tengo dolor de cabeza."

"¿La tomaste con algo? Carlisle te dijo que no la tomarás con alcohol."

"No la tomé con alcohol. No sé, sólo me hace sentir raro. ¿Qué tipo de medicina para el dolor es?" Tomé la receta de la botella y la miré mientras hablaba con él.

"No es medicina para el dolor…" Dijo Edward suavemente.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis cejas se juntaron. "¿Qué tipo de medicina es?".

Edward no dijo nada por un rato. Sabía que no habíamos roto la conexión porque aún podía escuchar su respiración. "Es para gente con esquizofrenia. Carlisle cree que tal vez te ayude con las alucinaciones."

Me tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras. "Ayudarte con las alucinaciones…" Mis ojos se abrieron cuando el entendimiento me entró.

Arrojé el teléfono, no le puse atención a donde aterrizaba, y salté. "¡Mierda!" Grité, mientras corría alrededor del apartamento, gritando el nombre de Alice al tope de mis cuerdas vocales. Chequé bajo la cama, los closets, el baño, cualquier lugar donde podría estar escondida. No estaba ahí. No estaba en ningún lado.

Corrí hasta volver a la cocina y abrí mis botellas de medicamento. Tiré las pastillas en la barra y tomé puñados de ellas. Quería a Alice de vuelta. Abrí el refrigerador, no había ningún grillo, no escuché nada en Portugués, todo lo que escuchaba era el silencio.

Tomé una cerveza y la abrí con fuerza. Comencé a meter cuantas pastillas podía dentro de mi boca. No me importaba la promesa que había hecho, la quería de vuelta.

Me enfermé antes de poder tragar todas las pastillas. Terminé vomitándolas en el fregadero. No tenía ambición de escarbar en el no-digerido alcohol para recuperarlas.

Me alejé a mi mismo de la barra y caminé hacia el sillón. Estaba demasiado enfermo como para correr. Me sentía mareado por vomitar. El teléfono estaba sobre la mesita de café, junto al libro que Alice había estado leyendo mientras estaba ahí. Me senté en el sofá y lo tomé por el lomo. Mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza en los oídos. El aliento se me atascó en la garganta cuando leí el título.

"Mierda," dije para mí mismo. Arrojé el libro al sofá y pateé la mesita de noche con el pie. "¡Jodido inferno de mierda!" Grité mientras me ponía de pie. Mis manos subieron hasta mi cabello. Miré el título del libro y lo leí en voz alta en mi cabeza.

_La chica es una alucinación._

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Mi parte favorita de la historia, donde trato de defender mi final. La mayoría de la gente me ha dicho que no necesito hacerlo, pero puse muchísimo trabajo en esta historia, y quiero explicarla por lo menos un poco.

Jasper siempre tuvo la corazonada de que era una alucinación. Por eso seguía tomando todas esa medicinas- trataba de hacerla real.

Edward y Bella nunca reconocieron a Alice. Eran como, "ok, bien, no veo a nadie…" Él [Jasper] asumía que la razón se debía a que él había tenido en su vida muchas chicas antes que Alice. Quedándonos en ese capítulo, la sangra, las cortadas, todo con lo que Alice le había ayudado desapareció cuando Bella y Edward llegaron. Miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que no había toalla y su sangre estaba sobre la alfombra.

También otra de mis líneas favoritas es "¿las alucinaciones saben que son alucinaciones?" Alice, qué es una parte de la imaginación de Jasper, no sabía que era una alucinación, pero tenía el instinto de querer proteger a Jasper de la medicación que Carlilse le había dado. Es como el instinto humano que te dice que debes mantenerte vivo, tenemos el impulso de hacerlo. Eso era lo que ella tenía.

El hecho de que el(la) elefante morada no se iba y volvía constantemente, incluso aunque Jasper dijo que las alucinaciones muy pocas veces aparecían más de una vez era otra pista. Todos sabemos que los elefantes rosados no son reales.

Alice tenía una tendencia a desaparecer, y de repente tenía un par diferente de ropa, pero para ella nunca se cambiaba, pero Jasper sabía que se había cambiado. Esa era yo jugando con la idea de que las alucinaciones no saben que son alucinaciones. No va a saber que de repente se ha cambiado de ropa, porque, para ella, no hay ropas para cambiarse.

¡MI ESCENA FAVORITA! La parte donde Alice tiene una visión de la estufa quemándose. Si Alice hubiera cocinado, básicamente Jasper hubiera dejado la estufa prendida por largo tiempo- sin nada en ella, así que se hubiera encendido –en fuego- porque no estaba cocinándose nada. Esa era su mente, diciéndole que no dejara a Alice cocinar. Era una forma de protegerse a sí mismo.

Alice tuvo una visión de _alguien _(una persona) viniendo, y si recuerdan, Edward le había dicho a Jasper que iba a ir. Él lo olvidó, así que Alice se lo recordó. Y no digo "vendrán dos personas" sólo dijo _alguien. _Jasper no sabía que Bella estaría ahí, porque Edward nunca le dijo que iría, así que, por supuesto, Alice no vio a Bella.

Cada vez que Jasper desea en 11:11, su deseo se hace realidad, pero en la forma que quiere. Tomó medicinas, lo que hizo desaparecer a sus alucinaciones. Comenzó el elefante, luego Alice, y finalmente el libro.

La medicina que Carlisle le había dado a Jasper es Clozapine. Es para gente con esquizofrenia. Alice lo sabía (lo que significa que de alguna manera Jasper también lo hacía, medicina es medicina para un adicto a las drogas), por eso no quería que la tomara.

Alice sabía que tendría que irse pronto, así que su último deseo era que el mejorara. Parte de ello era su –de él- cerebro diciendo "hey, estás matándome aquí," la otra era que experimentar con alucinaciones significaba sentir algo de su anfitrionamiento, y Alice quería que Jasper fuera feliz.

Pensé durante toda esta historia. En realidad quería hacerla funcionar, y espero haberlo hecho. Es difícil escribir historias, en especial cosas como esta, así que espero que no sea mala. Espero haber hecho un trabajo justo con ella. Denme algo de crédito. En realidad trabajé duro para hacer que todo funcionara bien al final.

**Por favor no dejen críticas fuertes o malos reviews. Nunca dije que sería un final feliz…y un hubo personajes muertos. Por cierto, estoy subiendo esto a las 11:11. ;P**

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Estrella'black: **Total y definitivamente mi historia favorita de Daddy's :) Amé traducirla. No estoy segura de sí lo había dicho antes, pero para mí, traducir cosas de Daddy's siempre ha sido fácil. Me meto tanto en la historia, y mis dedos no dejan de teclear hasta que ya llevo buen rato (o, en caso de los one-shots, termino) escribiendo. Simplemente todo fluye, y muy pocas veces tengo que detenerme a pensar o buscar una palabra en el traductor. Es genial.

-Me emocioné cuando leí lo de 11:11. Yo no pido deseos a esa hora, porque soy muy católica, pero definitivamente amo la idea. Tengo una alarma en mi celular a esa hora, (y es estresante cuando suena a las 11:11 de la mañana y aún estaba dormida xD)muchos íconos con la hora impresa y algún dibujo, y veo esa hora como algo mágico. Cuando estoy fuera a esa hora, siempre me emociono y digo a mis amigos/familia: ¡11:11! ¡Pidan un deseo! Y cierro los ojos como estúpida. xD Es divertido. O, cuando lo recuerdo y estoy en el msn hablando con alguien en ese instante, se lo digo. Es lo mejor :)

**P.D. **También estoy subiendo esto a las 11:11 ;)


End file.
